Variable inertia flywheels are utilized in rotating machinery to store energy that may be quickly released should there be a sudden energy demand. Such flywheels are common in the field of electrical power generation. Known variable inertia flywheels vary inertia either by interconnecting multiple flywheels having different inertia or by moving a mass connected with the flywheel radially with respect to the axis of rotation. The moveable mass can be a solid block or it can also be a liquid. One example, where the movement of liquid is facilitated by way of electromechanical pumps can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,382.
However, the more moving parts any apparatus has, the greater the chance of failure during its working life. Additionally, known mechanical and electro-mechanical arrangements lack responsiveness when dealing with a sudden increase in demand for power.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.